There is no right or wrong
by Thin-K
Summary: TeFu. Christmas. One-shot. "There is no right or wrong. Only the consequences of your actions/There is only option."


AN: It's actually a Christmas fic. Way to late, I know... :)

Ah well, I hope you enjoy it still:)

**There is no right or wrong.**

**By: Kana**

Promt: "There is no right or wrong. Only the consequences of your actions/There is only option."

"You've decided, haven't you?"  
Fuji's voice is soft. And sad. His arms are folded before his chest. To stop his hands from shaking. There is no smile on his face. And for once his eyes are open. Slightly, only a thin blue line to be see. But still… Open.

He swallows the lump that has formed itself in his throat. He fears the answer.  
"Aa…"  
The tensai takes a deep breath and braces himself. He has known his boyfriend's decision the moment Tezuka refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to France…"  
The tennis captain still doesn't look at his lover. Fuji knows why. He might not show it, he might never say it, but the tensai knows. He's scared of rejection. He does not want to see the blue-eyed tennis player in pain. He does not want to see the judgement on the face he loves.

"Yes…"  
His voice trembles a little. There is a little waver of pain to be heard as well.  
Gently he places a warm hand on Tezuka's shoulder. He knows the gesture is understood.  
"It's your dream. You should go for it…"  
He lets his hand slide down his boyfriend's back, before sneaking his arms around Tezuka's waist. His forehead rests between the buchou's shoulder blades. Taking a shuddering breath he bites back the tears that are welling up in his eyes. His hands tightly, nearly desperate, grip the front of the shirt.

"Syuu…"  
A sad smile reaches the tensai's lips. He loves it when Tezuka calls him that.  
"Mitsu…"  
It's what he loves to call him. He lets go of the boy and takes a step back. Willing Tezuka to turn and meet his gaze. He thinks he knows what the buchou is going to say.

"I…"  
Tezuka's voice falters when he turns his head and looks at his boyfriend. There are so many emotions on his face. He's smiling. Yet it is no fake smile. There is sadness to be found as well. And he knows, should Fuji open his eyes, there might be a little bit of anger. And perhaps there might be tears glittering. Though of the last one Tezuka isn't sure. For one because he has never seen the tensai cry. And on the other hand, because he still hasn't mastered to completely figure Fuji out.

"Don't…"  
Fuji's fingers tremble a little when he places them on Tezuka's lips. Slowly he inches closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend again.

"Just hold me…"  
His voice is muffled by the buchou's shirt. For a second the tensai wonders whether or not it is heard. But when, out of instinct, a pair of arms wraps themselves around him in return, he realises that it doesn't really matter.

AaAaAa

"Fujikoooo!"  
He turns around when he hears his best friend shout his name so enthusiastically. And it is only thanks to his perfect quick tennis reflexes that he can dodge an incoming snowball.

The red head pouts at the tensai's smile, though his face quickly turns serious. It's something that rarely happens with the care-free acrobat. However it doesn't surprise Fuji.

"It's nearly Christmas… Two days…"  
Eiji's voice is soft and Fuji knows where he's going at. However he remains silent. A nod is his only answer.  
"He's not coming back for it, is he?"  
Even though he had expected it, he can't keep the sad look from crossing his face. And he shakes his head once before looking away. Feeling his friend's worried gaze resting on him.

"You should be together with Christmas… Why don't you go over to there?"  
Surprised, eyes open, he looks at the red head. His gaze is met by a bright smile and happy twinkling orbs.  
The tensai looks down when Eiji holds something out to him. He recognises it immediately. A ticket. A plane ticket. And even without looking closely at it, he knows exactly its destination.

Trembling fingers take over the most precious gift anyone could have given to him.  
Without wasting any words, he steps closer and hugs the acrobat.  
"Merry Christmas Fujiko…"  
He burries his head in Eiji's shoulder and laughs softly.  
"It's from me and Oishi… Do greet buchou from all the team, ne?"  
Fuji releases him and takes a step back while nodding.  
"Your parents know about it… So, hurry up and go home to pack…"  
The light brown haired tennis player turns and smiles at the fukubuchou.  
"Arigato…"  
Oishi just nods and it's the only encouragement Fuji needs. Whispering another 'Thank you' to the Golden Pair, he takes off. Running homewards.

AaAaAa

Snowflakes are falling down when he leaves the plane. Christmas…  
Smiling he gets into a cab, handing over the address he has written on a paper to the driver.  
"Bien sûr monsieur. On y est dans une quart d'heure."  
It doesn't matter to Fuji that he doesn't understand a word the man is saying. He's going to spend his Christmas with Tezuka.

It takes the tensai five minutes to realise the driver is still talking to him. In French. In fact, the man doesn't stop until he halts the car. He pays the man and smiles while muttering 'Merci.'

Standing before the house he knows his captain lives in, he notices his hands are trembling. And it is not because of the cold. It takes him a full minute to get his breathing and heartbeat back under control. And another minute to work up enough courage to knock on the door.

For a couple of seconds he fears that he will not be home. But when he hears familiar steps come down a stairs, he can feel a blush cover his cheeks.

The door opens and reveals Tezuka. Finally. After five months. He chuckles softly when he sees the usual stoic buchou shocked. It's only the second time he sees him wear that expression. The first time was when Fuji confessed.

"Joyeux Noël… Kunimitsu…"  
He has practiced hard on trying to decently pronounce it. His boyfriend's smile is a reward.  
"Merry Christmas Syusuke."  
It has taken all of the tensai's self control to not jump around Tezuka's neck and hug him and never let go of him, when the buchou opened the door. Yet now, he cannot stop himself. He laughs when the other boy's arms instantly return the warm embrace. He laughs and cries and curses the tears on his cheeks. But Mitsu's arms are around him. And it feels like he finally came home again. After five very long months.

"I missed you…"  
The whisper tickles his ear and he pulls back a little. Only to see his captain's face. Only to be able to place his lips on top of those in front of him.

Outside the snow covers the trees and the buildings and the people walking through it. The white flakes a silent witness to their reunion.

The End


End file.
